1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for powering a two-wheeled pull cart of the type commonly employed to transport a golf club bag. In particular, it relates to easily removable powered transport units which achieve a high degree of maneuverability over both even and uneven terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The character of equipment employed in the game of golf combined with the fact that play of an eighteen hole round will commonly involve the traverse of 7,000 to 8,000 yards has led to the introduction of a variety of devices designed to aid transportation of the player's bag of clubs. Such bags are both bulky and heavy.
Carts which may be driven by a (seated) player are one solution. Such carts are disfavored by many sportsmen who prefer the healthful exercise of walking during the playing of a round. The carrying of a heavy bag throughout the game, however, is extremely tiring and detracts from the game of the typical weekend golfer. Arm and shoulder muscles become extremely fatigued during an eighteen hole round. Thus, a common compromise is the use by the golfer of a wheeled cart of the type which may be pulled or pushed around the course.
Such a cart, holding a heavy bag thereon, is a partial solution lessening the fatigue factor while allowing the golfer to obtain a healthful walk during his game. Although the fatigue is somewhat lessened, a common improvement has been to provide a means of powering the travel of such cart. Two main types of power units which presently exist are (i) those which feature the permanent incorporation of the unit into the cart design, as shown, for instance in Ganskopp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,699, and (ii) those which provide a readily detachable unit. Such detachable units are advantageous in terms of servicing, storage for safety, from both the elements and vandals, and transportability. Prior art units of this type commonly feature a motor powered drive wheel arrangement compatible with standard golf bag cart geometries. For example, Racoosin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,185, Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,824 and Beggs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,713 all employ such a third wheel, so arranged with respect to a two-wheeled cart as to result in a relatively triangular disposition of wheel ground contact points. Such a geometry may result in turning difficulty for the user, especially in view of the fact that the drive wheel is powered and not free-wheeling during travel. In Racoosin and Ganskopp, the operator must push down upon the handle of the cart to lift the front wheels prior to a change in direction. Adams provides a handle and swivel steering arrangement while Beggs requires the operation of a handle and caster-effect pivot. Also, the frequent employment of a large battery for power can further detract from the convenience of the user if such bulk is not compensated for in the design of the power unit. In Racoosin, Adams and Beggs, for instance, most of the battery's weight is supported by the two wheels of the cart.